Little Do They Know
by Endje
Summary: Blaine is the new kid at Dalton, and quickly becomes friends with Sebastian. Sebastian starts to take advantage of him, much to his dismay, but when Blaine finds out a deep secret about Sebastian, the situation is flipped upside down...
1. Fresh Meat

**Author's Note: Hello my dears :) So I PROMISE this will be a multi-chapter fic, and I definitely WILL stick with it :D This chapter is rather short, because I suppose it's kinda like an introduction to the fic (and it seemed fitting to leave it where I did ;D), so I do apologise, but I will hopefully update it either tomorrow or the day after with a much longer chapter, so watch this space! Much love, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, though I will eternally love Ryan Murphy for creating it. Even though he + his posse can be mofo's sometimes. Anyway...**

'Fresh meat!' Sebastian chuckled mischievously as he stopped Blaine in his tracks. Blaine, shifting slightly uncomfortably, extended his hand with a small smile 'Um, hi, I'm Blaine Anderson'.

Sebastian shook Blaine's hand and smiled smugly,

'Sebastian Smythe. So, Blaine Anderson, what brings you and your...extremely gelled hair to the great halls of Dalton?' he gestured down the hallway as he and Blaine strolled through the sea of uniform-clad boys,

'Oh, you know, just problems at my old school' Blaine laughed nervously, staring at the ground and hoping Sebastian wouldn't push any further,

'Well, I can pretty much guarantee that you won't have any problems here, especially if you stick with me for a little while' Sebastian said with a subtle wink, stopping at the end of the hallway in front of a classroom,

'So, what classes do you have this morning?' Blaine fumbled in his blazer and withdrew a rather large timetable with writing scrawled all over it,

'Let's see...French, Chemistry and Italian' Blaine said with a smile,

'Cool, I have History, Biology and then Lacrosse practise, so I'll see you at lunch?' Sebastian asked,

'Yeah, sure' Blaine nodded as he made his way back down the hallway. Blaine was pleased he'd already made an acquaintance on his first day, yet something was tugging at him. He couldn't quite figure it out, but he knew there was something in a shaded corner of his mind telling him that this boy, Sebastian, could make or break his life.


	2. The Diary

**Author's Note: Hello my dears! I sincerely apologise for the delay of this chapter, because I said it'd be uploaded last Sunday/Monday, but alas it has taken me a week to complete it, what with the numerous amount of exams, concerts and performances I had going on last week. I finish school on Thursday for the Christmas holidays, so I will have more time to write! YAY! So anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: Contains two uses of strong language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (though I kinda wish I did)**

Within a couple of months Sebastian and Blaine had become good friends, sharing a few classes a week, always sitting together at lunch and sleeping in the same dorm room. Of course Blaine had made a few other acquaintances, but Sebastian was his closest friend.

"Seb I'm gonna go grab some dinner, do you want anything?" Blaine asked, slipping on his Dalton sweatshirt

"No thanks, I have so much homework to do and food will just distract me" Sebastian laughed from the other side of the room

"Okay, see you later" Blaine chuckled as he jogged out the door

After Blaine had left, Sebastian walked over to his desk to borrow Blaine's textbooks because he had left his in the locker room which was now locked. As he was gathering up the plethora of brick-like books, he couldn't help but notice a black leather case lying in one of Blaine's open drawers. Cautiously looking around, Sebastian set the books back down on the table and slowly opened the drawer. He picked up the mysterious item and opened it carefully, only to find pages and pages of Blaine's beautifully-crafted handwriting.

_Blaine's diary_. Sebastian thought excitedly as he frantically rushed to the door and locked it, slipping onto his bed with the diary in his grasp. He turned to the most recent entry, and started to read:

**Dalton. 2 months in. Currently studying for the December exams, so I'm kinda stressed at the moment, but luckily Sebastian is keeping me sane Sebastian. If I had a cent for every time I mentioned him in here, I would be an extremely rich man. I can't help it; he's just an amazing person and has made me feel so welcome here, which I never expected from anyone. When I first started at Dalton, I had a slight horrible feeling that he was going to cause some sort of trouble for me, just because...well he looks like the kind of guy who could break your heart in a matter of seconds. Not that I'm planning on falling in love with him, but you never know what might happen. And that's another problem...love. I am so inexperienced, it's almost unreal. I'm starting to think it's me, like there's something clinically wrong with my appearance or personality that repels people. I suppose being gay doesn't really help either, not that anyone here knows about that. I'm not ashamed of whom I am, but the less people know about my private life, the better. Even Sebastian doesn't know that I'm gay, and I really don't know what to do about that. It could go any way if he knew; he could completely disown me as a friend, he could not care and just continue to be my friend, or...the feeling could be mutual. As wonderful as the latter would be, I doubt Sebastian is gay. I see girls flock around him **_**all**_** the time, which of course leaves me feeling quite jealous, but there's nothing I can say. **

**Oh great, Sebastian has literally **_**just**_** stepped out the shower and only has a towel around his waist. I'm trying to resist the temptation to look at him but...my **_**God**_** he has great abs. The way in which the single drops of water slowly trail down his torso is just...it's too much, I've gotta stop writing now before I get too carried away.**

Sebastian just sat and stared at the diary whilst he tried to process what he had just read, mouth agape in shock. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Blaine had walked in through the door, face splashed with a deep red.

"Sebastian" Blaine said in a low voice "what are you reading?" he asked rhetorically, because he knew well enough what he was reading. Sebastian gulped loudly,

"Um, nothing" he replied, his voice cracking slightly

"Don't lie to me Seb, you're reading my diary aren't you?" Blaine started walking slowly towards Sebastian, with tears forming in his eyes. Sebastian got up from the bed and backed up towards the wall, away from Blaine. Suddenly, Blaine snapped and he ran towards Sebastian shoving him forcefully into the wall before taking the diary from the bed and shutting it back in his drawer. He looked back at Sebastian, eyes red and face tear-stained. At that moment, for Sebastian, it felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach. The look of pure devastation on Blaine's face was enough to send him into a blithering mess, and it finally settled in that he had just read his friend's diary. He, Blaine's only real friend at Dalton, had just betrayed him.

"Why?" Blaine asked, desperately "Why would you just go and read my personal diary and completely violate my privacy like that, why?" tears continued to stream down Blaine's face, and each one was like a drop of poison on Sebastian's racing heart. He never thought that seeing someone upset could affect him so much, which caused him to feel completely overwhelmed with emotion. He hesitated, before stepping towards Blaine and asking delicately,

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Blaine clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white, and punched Sebastian hard across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about my sexuality!" Blaine yelled, eyes blazing. Something in Sebastian suddenly triggered, causing him to move so he was mere centimetres away from Blaine, purposely towering over him with a superior look in his eyes.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are, Anderson?" he said harshly, staring daggers at Blaine "I welcome you to this school with open arms, look after you, even share my room with you, and how am I repaid? Oh yes, with this!" he shouted, pointing to the large bruise forming around his eye and the blood slowly seeping out of the corner.

"Well you should have thought of that before you went rifling through my stuff!" Blaine replied

"You know you've some nerve to go reading my diary, and then _expect_ me just to open up about the things in there as if I've known you for years!"

"I'm just trying to help!" Sebastian yelled in reply, "Fuck this" he added before grabbing his jacket and storming towards the door "You're an ungrateful little asshole, you know that, Anderson?" he exclaimed, taking one last look at Blaine before walking out the door and shutting it with a violent slam.


	3. Confessions

**Author's Note: Hello again! Now I would like to know from all of you if I should change the rating of this story from T to M. Because it contains quite a lot of swearing already, and I'm very tempted to write some smut – which I've never done before. So leave a comment on what you think By the way, I'd just like to apologise now if any British slang appears in this story, because I am in fact British, so if there's anything you don't understand, don't be afraid to let me know! Enjoy this chapter my dears **

**WARNING: Contains lots of swearing...hmm :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Blaine and Sebastian barely talked to each other over the next few days, but despite the lack of communication, Sebastian was driving Blaine crazy. Every time he looked in the mirror at the damage Blaine had done to his eye, he winced and hissed rather loudly, blatantly on purpose to make Blaine feel guilty. Of course, Blaine being Blaine, he felt guilty at first that he'd given Sebastian a huge black eye, but after a while it started to really annoy him.

"Ooh, yikes that hurts" Sebastian said as he looked in the mirror and touched the deep purple bruise around his eye. Blaine sighed in frustration

"What was that, Blaine?" Sebastian asked knowingly. Blaine just ignored him and continued to focus on his homework.

"This bruise is _so_ unattractive" Sebastian added, clearly hoping to catch Blaine's attention. This time, he was successful.

"Would you _shut the fuck up___please?" Blaine shouted

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Sebastian replied sarcastically, turning round to face Blaine with a mischievous grin on his face

"Oh my God, _yes!_ You just won't shut up about your black eye, and it's driving me nuts! Man up and grow a pair Seb!" Blaine sighed, frustrated

Sebastian slowly sauntered over to Blaine's bed

"You know, that's the most you've said to me in 4 days" he grinned victoriously

"Fuck off" Blaine whispered in a mono-tone, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Blaine" he said in a sing-song voice

"_Fuck off" _Blaine growled

"Ooh, someone's getting feisty!" Sebastian laughed. That was the last straw; Blaine jumped off his bed in a blink, grabbed Sebastian by the collar and pulled him down to his level

"Listen here jackass, I'm stressed enough as it is what with all this schoolwork, _and_ the fact that you could easily out me to the whole school in a matter of seconds. I don't need you making my life any worse!" Blaine said, letting go of an amused Sebastian.

"What makes you think I'm going to out you?" he asked nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because I know what you're like! You are one of those straight guys that go around telling all your straight friends about the 'homo that you share a room with'. When I met you, I didn't think you were like that at all, but after you _read my diary_, that's how I see you now!" Blaine explained. Sebastian's expression changed from smirky, to completely confused. He started to back Blaine up against the wall

"Wait...what?" he asked.

"I said 'you are one of those straight guys-"Blaine began to explain again, before Sebastian interrupted him

"No, I heard what you said, I just...Blaine I am _not_ one of those guys!" Sebastian protested

"Yeah, sure" Blaine replied sarcastically "so tell me Sebastian, why are you _not _one of those guys" he added. Sebastian looked sincerely into Blaine's eyes, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine didn't back away from the kiss, which Sebastian took as a good sign. He cupped Blaine's face with his hands and deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly gliding along Blaine's lower lip. Sebastian broke away from the kiss and whispered hotly in Blaine's ear

"Because I'm gay".

The feel of Sebastian's breath ghosting against his skin sent a lustful sensation rippling through Blaine, despite him being extremely confused at Sebastian's sudden confession. Sebastian proceeded to suck at a soft bit of skin just below Blaine's ear, before he was abruptly interrupted

"Stop" Blaine ordered, his tone gravelly. Sebastian could tell Blaine was turned on, because his breathing was so heavy. Blaine stood still and tried to process all that was happening, before deciding that he wasn't comfortable with where the situation was going, so he lightly pushed Sebastian away from him

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I have to go" he said quietly, walking swiftly out the door.

He didn't know where he was walking to, and he didn't fully understand why he was running away from this gorgeous boy who _clearly_ liked him, and who Blaine liked back. He tried not to think about it as he walked quickly down the corridor, noticing he had arrived at the library so he decided to hide out there. He went straight to the back of the library and sat down heavily on one of the chairs; luckily the library was quite empty so that gave Blaine a chance to get his head straight.

_Okay, so why the _fuck_ did I just leave Sebastian alone in our room when it's clear that he's gay and as horny as hell?_ Blaine thought angrily to himself, feeling the heat rise to his face

_That could've been our one and only chance and I went and screwed it up!_

Blaine sat in the same position for what must have been 30 very long minutes, going over in his head what had just happened, why he ran away, and what his plan of action was now. He decided the best thing to do was to go back to the dorm room and confront Sebastian. He walked back to the dorm and breathed deeply before sheepishly slipping into the room. Sebastian was just lying on his bed, staring into nothing, completely out of focus.

"Umm...Seb?" Blaine spoke quietly, and in return Sebastian turned his head towards Blaine and smiled

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking over to Sebastian

"Waiting for you" Sebastian replied plainly, sitting up and gesturing for Blaine to sit down next to him. Blaine sat down nervously, and began to speak

"Sorry I left so abruptly, I had to...think things through"

Sebastian nodded understandingly

"Like?" he asked

"Well...I have feelings for you, Sebastian. I have for a while now and I haven't been able to say or do anything about it, and I've never planned what would happen if you were to...reciprocate those feelings, because I thought you were straight." Blaine started to wring his hands anxiously "But now that it turns out you're gay, I don't know what the hell to do" he explained. Sebastian suddenly smirked and moved closer to Blaine

"_I_ know what to do" he replied suggestively.


	4. Confusion

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry for leaving y'all on sort of a cliff-hanger on the last chapter, I wasn't originally planning to stop there, but I thought it fit well I've decided AGAINST boosting the rating of this story to an M, because I've never written smut before and I don't wanna ruin this story with what could be crap smut-writing :P But if you wanted Seblaine smut, fear not! Eventually I will write some (but just not in this fic), so bear with me Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I hope you are all having a great Christmas/Hanukkah!**

**PS**: **This chapter picks up from exactly where the last one left off**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee or its beautiful characters**

Sebastian slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, not knowing how he would respond to the spontaneity. He broke away and gazed into Blaine's eyes for a second before he was suddenly pushed down quickly onto his back, Blaine straddling his hips. Their lips crashed together in a surge of passion, both pairs of hands roaming along each other's torsos. It wasn't until he realised that Blaine's tongue had slipped into his mouth, that he started to dislike Blaine's dominance over the situation. Based on this thought, he swiftly flipped Blaine onto his back and kissed a line down from his jaw to his collarbone, leaving red marks as he nipped at the skin. Sebastian started sucking on a soft bit of skin at Blaine's collarbone, eliciting a low moan from the boy whom he now had control over. Suddenly the two boys were interrupted by a knock at the door

"Sebastian!" called the boy from outside the room. Sebastian froze in horror, keeping completely silent and holding a hand over Blaine's mouth

"Sebastian, I know you're in there!" he called, wracking at the door impatiently. Sebastian suddenly jumped off the bed

"Don't say _anything_" he whispered harshly to Blaine as he ran to his desk and pretended to do work

"Come in!" Sebastian yelled. As the boy walked into the room, Blaine closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, following Sebastian's order

"Seb, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, gesturing towards Sebastian

"Oh it's a completely alien concept to you, you've never done it and you never will." Sebastian replied matter-of-factly

"Try me" the boy scoffed

"It's called _homework_ Tate; you might wanna try doing it sometime!" Sebastian shot back sarcastically. Out of the corner of his eye, Tate saw Blaine slightly open one eye to watch what was going on. He turned towards Blaine

"Oh, you must be Blaine" he extended his hand nonchalantly towards Blaine, who cautiously opened his eyes and shook Tate's hand in return

"Tate Marchand" he smiled. Blaine nodded in reply, not speaking a single word

"So anyway, Sebastian, it seems as if you've forgotten where you're supposed to be tonight" Tate explained, unimpressed

"And where might _that_ be, Tate?" Sebastian asked condescendingly

"Uh, your _date_?" Tate replied, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity. Suddenly it hit Sebastian, he was so occupied with this situation with Blaine that he completely forgot that he was supposed to be going on a date that night. He could see the look of devastation on Blaine's face from behind Tate, and really didn't want to delve any more into the matter.

"Shit. Yeah, of course. Okay, um, well I suppose that's where I'm going now." Sebastian said hurriedly, rushing over to the door and ushering Tate swiftly out the room

"See ya later, Blaine" he called distantly as he shut the dorm room door, once again leaving Blaine alone to deal with his mixture of emotions.

Blaine and Sebastian didn't cross paths again until the end of Lacrosse practise the next day. Checking there was no one left in the locker room; Sebastian quietly crept up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist, his breath hot against Blaine's skin

"Hey you" he whispered, as he started to nibble on the shell of Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to gasp

"Oh Sebastian, hey! Why weren't you in our room this morning?" he asked

"I stayed in Tate's dorm cause I didn't want to wake you up" he explained, moving his lips down to Blaine's neck, his tongue swirling around the small red hickeys he'd left there the night before.

"Oh yeah, about that. I, um – oh God, um, yeah" Blaine replied through moan-filled breaths, not being able to form sentences as Sebastian's lips moved from his neck to along his jaw line. Blaine fell silent, which Sebastian took as a good sign. He slowly moved his hands down Blaine's waist and rested them underneath his boxers, teasing at the delicate skin. Blaine's breathing became noticeably heavier, until he felt like he was going to hyperventilate

"Oh my God, Sebastian please just touch me!"Blaine whined lustfully, feeling himself harden and becoming desperate for some sort of friction. Sebastian chuckled darkly and was about to move his hands further down when he heard the locker room door open. Within a second, Sebastian had jumped to stand next to Blaine and started gabbling on about something or other about lacrosse

"So yeah, I was thinking if you went _around_ him rather than _past_ him, it would work more to our advantage" he explained, gesturing with his hands. Blaine just nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but notice how lust-blown Sebastian's eyes were. He tried not to get carried away by the undapper thoughts that were circling his mind, but he could feel a wave of passion rippling through his body. Sebastian was still lecturing him about lacrosse game tactics, but Blaine could think of better ways for him to use his mouth. He cupped Sebastian's face with his hands and leaned in for a deep kiss, but much to his dismay, Sebastian flinched and ducked out of Blaine's grasp with a pale look on his face

"Anyway, I've gotta go to my next class. See ya later Blaine!" Sebastian said nervously, jogging out the door. _Why the fuck does he keep doing that?___Blaine thought, frustrated, as he walked to his next class.

Blaine couldn't concentrate at all on his work; his head a complete whirl of emotions. By the end of the class he decided that it was probably best not to confront Sebastian in an angry manner, but instead just sit and talk to him privately. After class had finished Blaine made his way down the corridor, only to be stopped by the sound of Tate's voice

"Hey Blaine!" he called, gesturing for Blaine to join him. Tate was standing by the lockers with Sebastian and his other friend Taylan, and Blaine could've sworn he saw a look of sheer panic spread across Sebastian's face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Blaine replied cheerfully

"Well, Seb was just telling Taylan about his date the other night with Ally" Tate explained with a cheeky smile. A plaguing thought hit Blaine like a bullet in brain _Wait, isn't Ally a girl's name_?

"So where did you take her?" Taylan asked inquisitively

"The movies, and then my house" Sebastian replied suggestively, raising his eyebrows

"Oh my God, Sebastian! You didn't...you know, did you?" Taylan gasped excitedly

"Hell yes we did!" Sebastian replied

"Seb, I can't _believe_ you had sex with a girl on the first date, even I'm not that bad!" Tate laughed. Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt completely sick to his stomach and his head was pounding

"But I thought you were-"Blaine started to say before Sebastian interjected him

"The romantic type? No way, man" there was a brief silence before Blaine blurted out

"I have to go" and ran in the direction of his dorm room, leaving Sebastian dumbfounded and desperate to go after Blaine...but he knew well enough that it would give the game away.


	5. Game Change

**Author's Note: Back again! I am so sorry for the month-long hiatus, I've had many exams recently, and I've had a little bit of a writer's block! I hope y'all are enjoying the story, thank you all so much for your reviews/favourites/alerts! If you have any suggestions on how I can make this fic better, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Oh and btw Tate and Taylan are my OCs (though you probably guessed that already) I didn't know if Sebastian had any friends so I made some for him :') **

**Enjoy my dears!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee *starts crying***

Blaine rushed into the dorm room and paced up and down, wondering what he was going to say to Sebastian. His head was a complete mess and he just couldn't form any coherent thoughts. Before he had time to think logically, Sebastian jogged into the room, worried, and walked up to Blaine

"Just stay away from me Sebastian before I give you another black eye" Blaine warned, holding a hand up to Sebastian's chest

"Alright, alright" Sebastian said swiftly, taking a step back "just hear me out Blaine, okay?"

Just as Sebastian was about to continue, Blaine interrupted him

"Look before you say anything, let me ask you this: are you gay or not? Because I feel as if I've been running circles around you, and now I am so dizzy that I can't think straight!" he exclaimed, his head throbbing. Sebastian sighed, knowing there was no way he could get out of explaining it now

"Yes, I _am_ gay, okay? But no one knows and that's the problem." He explained "But that's the way it has _got_ to stay, because otherwise, my parents will despise me and my friends will disown me! Besides, I like it just being our little secret, running around behind people's backs is quite thrilling" he added with a grin

"It might be fun for _you_, but do you know how much it frustrates me? You, constantly making the moves on me and then leaving me alone all hot and bothered, practically taking advantage of me!" he replied

"I do it because I like you Blaine and if anyone knew I was gay or actually saw me making out with you, it'd ruin everything! And the only reason I agreed to go on that date with Ally was because if I didn't, my friends would definitely suspect something" Sebastian explained, raising his voice slightly Blaine huffed, frustrated, sort of agreeing with Sebastian but not letting it on

"And before you ask, _no_ we did _not_ have sex; I just made that up to please the guys. Listen, don't tell anyone about my sexuality, at least not yet, yeah?" Sebastian asked of him, his charming eyes staring brightly into Blaine's. Suddenly, an idea hit Blaine,

"Oh no, I won't tell anyone" Blaine said slyly, with a hint of challenge in his voice "but I _will_ have to play you at your own game" he added with a wink

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked slightly worriedly

"Oh you'll see" Blaine whispered as he sauntered off to his bed, a mischievous smirk crawling across his face.

The next day, Sebastian and Blaine had Biology class together, which worried Sebastian because they were lab partners and he had started to have a sneaking suspicion of what Blaine's 'plan' was. As he was walking to the laboratory, he thought things through

_Right, so if Blaine starts to make a move on me in the middle of class, I have to ignore it, no matter how much I'll want to reciprocate, I can't, for the sake of my dignity and possibly my welfare_, he winced at the thought of what might happen if people catch them together in an intimate way. He took a deep breath and strolled confidently into the lab before noticing that Blaine was already sitting at the back in their usual seats, undeniably smirking at him. Sebastian evaded his eyes from Blaine's stare and sat nonchalantly on his seat. They exchanged short greetings before the teacher came in and started the lesson. Sebastian was able to concentrate for most of it, but was completely distracted as soon as Blaine's hand slithered slowly up his thigh. His hand was gradually getting further up Sebastian's leg, until he stopped him abruptly

"Blaine, please, I'm trying to concentrate" Sebastian whispered, pushing Blaine's hand off his thigh. Blaine proceeded to put his hand back, but Sebastian fought back again

"Blaine, I mean it" he whispered more harshly this time, trying to get the message across to Blaine, despite the fact he could feel himself getting hard

"Fine, if that's the way you wanna play" he replied suggestively. Sebastian thought Blaine had given up, but was wrongly mistaken when he felt Blaine grab his growing erection. Not being able to contain himself, Sebastian let out a yelp, forgetting that he was in a room full of his peers.

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" the teacher asked suddenly, causing Blaine to swiftly withdraw his hand from Sebastian's crotch. By now, every single student of the class was staring at the two boys at the back. Sebastian realised he needed an excuse, because he couldn't exactly say that the reason he yelped was because the dapper boy sitting next to him had just grabbed his cock. He clutched his stomach and screwed his face in 'agony'

"Yeah, I-I'm okay Miss, I just got a sharp pain in my stomach, that's all" he lied. The teacher turned back to the board and continued writing, as did the students. Sebastian shot Blaine an unimpressed look, which was returned with a quiet laugh.

Sebastian left out a sigh of relief when the bell rang out, signalling the end of the lesson.

Sebastian managed to avoid Blaine and his frisky hands for the remainder of the day, which he was fairly relieved about. The corridors were completely empty, all the students having either gone home for the weekend, or having shut themselves away in the comfort of their own dorms. Sebastian was taking some books out of his locker, when he suddenly felt a hot breath tickling his neck

"You've been avoiding me" Blaine stated matter-of-factly, turning Sebastian round to face him

"Hmm, well maybe that's because you proceeded to give me a hand job in the middle of Biology class!" Sebastian replied, frustrated

"Like I said, I'm playing you at your own game" Blaine said with a flirtatious wink "besides, I know you enjoyed it" he added

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Sebastian insisted. Blaine ignored his protest and slowly inched closer towards him and kissed him deeply, hands roaming his torso. Sebastian broke away quickly, gasping,

"Blaine, get off me, anyone could walk round that corner and catch us" he said. Blaine smirked and leaned into Sebastian's ear

"Let them" he whispered lustfully, assaulting Sebastian's neck with open-mouthed kisses, sucking at the skin and forming a large hickey. Sebastian tried to resist, but eventually became too overwhelmed with passion to have any coherent thoughts, pulling Blaine's face away from his neck to kiss him roughly. They started to remove each other's clothing as the situation heated up, but stopped abruptly when they heard a voice coming from the end of the corridor. They turned their heads suddenly to see Tate standing there, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock.

They'd been caught.


End file.
